<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if it's not you, then it won't do by jaywons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948422">if it's not you, then it won't do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywons/pseuds/jaywons'>jaywons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TREASURE (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, hyunsuk is ridiculously in love with jihoon, hyunsuk is whipped, side mashikyu, yoshi is only mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaywons/pseuds/jaywons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's christmas eve, and hyunsuk is stuck putting up decorations with junkyu and mashiho while jihoon is off on secret business.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if it's not you, then it won't do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guys !! i ended up whipping up some self indulgent sukhoon, so merry early christmas !! the title is taken from cherry cola by kuwada.</p><p>comments and kudos are much appreciated, please enjoy !! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the bedroom is cold when hyunsuk wakes, but it doesn't bother him in the slightest - not when he's wrapped in the warmth of his boyfriend, whose face is buried in his neck (and also hogging the blanket). hyunsuk blinks away the blur of sleep, and takes the opportunity to admire the sleeping man beside him. </p><p>hyunsuk can't help but smile, his eyes wandering over the creases between jihoon's eyebrows, the spots by his mouth, the moles beneath his right eye and on his neck, the curve of his lips, and his barely visible smile lines. he's in awe of the way the light that streams through the slightly parted curtains washes over jihoon's skin, making him glow in the most heavenly way. hyunsuk is so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice when jihoon starts to stir.</p><p>"g'mornin' sukkie." jihoon mumbled, snuggling closer to hyunsuk's side.</p><p>hyunsuk smiled as he carded his fingers through jihoon's soft dirty blond hair. "good morning baby." he rested his cheek on the top of jihoon's head. "did you sleep well?"</p><p>jihoon only nods in response, pressing a light kiss to the exposed skin at the juncture of hyunsuk's neck and shoulders.</p><p>it's mornings like this that hyunsuk loves most, waking up beside the love of his life in their shared bed in their shared apartment - he does that every morning, but he especially enjoys the mornings that jihoon clings to him instead of immediately getting up out of bed to fuss about breakfast or something silly. </p><p>hyunsuk has only known jihoon for two years, and they've been together for more than half of that time, but he knows that jihoon is the one for him - he's known that jihoon would be the last person he loved from the very start. </p><p>they were on their way out of high school when they met - quite literally, because they met at their graduation. hyunsuk was gone from the moment his eyes met jihoon's, and he knew there was no way he was going to be able to turn back. loving jihoon was what hyunsuk did best, and nothing mattered more to him than jihoon.</p><p>"can we go see the lights in the square tonight?" jihoon asked softly, looking up at hyunsuk through his lashes. </p><p>that's when hyunsuk remembers it's christmas eve, and tomorrow is their first christmas since moving in together. he smiles and drops a kiss on the top of jihoon's head. "of course we can, we'll do whatever you want."</p><p>jihoon hummed happily and pecked hyunsuk's cheek. "i have some stuff i have to do today though, and i have to go in about…" he rolls over to check the time on his phone. "two hours." he said, starting to move further away from hyunsuk, who catches his waist and pulls him back flush against his chest.</p><p>"stay a little longer?" hyunsuk gave jihoon the puppy eyes he knew the younger could never say no to, and he knew he won from the moment he saw jihoon's lips start to curve into a soft smile.</p><p>"fine." the blond relented, unable to deny his boyfriend. "but only ten more minutes, okay?"</p><p>hyunsuk doesn't reply, just wraps his arms tight around jihoon's waist and buries his face in the younger's hair. he's not sure when he even closed his eyes, but hyunsuk is half asleep when jihoon starts to work his way out of the older's arms. </p><p>"hyunsuk, you have to let go," jihoon laughs, trying his hardest to loosen hyunsuk's grip. "i have to shower and get ready, you big baby!"</p><p>"don't wanna." hyunsuk whined, shaking his head and pouting like a child. "what's so important that you have to leave me here all by myself on christmas eve?"</p><p>"you won't be by yourself," jihoon answered, avoiding hyunsuk's question. "junkyu and mashiho are coming over to help decorate for tomorrow's party."</p><p>hyunsuk groaned and rolled over, finally releasing jihoon. "i forgot about the party." he admitted.</p><p>jihoon shot him a look as he got out of bed. "how did you forget? i've only been reminding you all week."</p><p>"i've been busy thinking about how it's gonna be our first christmas here." hyunsuk said, avoiding looking at jihoon as his face heated up.</p><p>"you are such a sap." jihoon leaned over to kiss hyunsuk, smiling against his lips. "i love you."</p><p>those three words never failed to make hyunsuk feel giddy, his chest warming like it was the first time he was hearing them fall from jihoon's lips. "i love you too." hyunsuk grinned, kissing jihoon's nose.</p><p>"okay, now get up and get ready because junkyu and mashiho should be here in about-" jihoon glanced down at his phone again. "twenty minutes."</p><p>"fine, fine." hyunsuk sighed, pushing himself up into a sitting position and dragging a hand down his face. </p><p>jihoon shoots hyunsuk a look and rolls his eyes before heading into the bathroom to shower. </p><p>hyunsuk reaches for his phone on the nightstand to check his notifications, and when he deems them all unimportant, he finally forces himself to his feet to get ready before jihoon came back from his shower. he's in the kitchen making pancakes when jihoon comes down the hall, hair dripping and face flushed from the hot water. </p><p>jihoon raises an eyebrow. "you're cooking?" his tone is skeptical, and hyunsuk isn't surprised. "you hardly ever cook."</p><p>"i know, but it's christmas eve and i don't feel like having a slightly burnt breakfast today." hyunsuk suppressed a laugh when jihoon narrowed his eyes. "plus pancakes in the morning was something i always did for my family on christmas eve and new years. can you get me the eggs?"</p><p>jihoon gives a nod and makes his way towards the refrigerator. "so i'm a part of your tradition now, then?" he asks as he carefully places the egg carton on the counter.</p><p>"of course you are," hyunsuk said, somewhat surprised that jihoon hadn't expected to be included. "why wouldn't you be?"</p><p>"i don't know, i just- i kind of thought i was a separate part of your life, outside of your family." jihoon said, watching the pancakes and avoiding hyunsuk's eyes.</p><p>"jihoonie…" hyunsuk frowned. "you're just as big a part of my life as my family is, and i'm doing this because i wanted to show you that."</p><p>hyunsuk wrapped his arms around jihoon and held him tight. "the pancakes are going to burn, and then you'll wish <i>had</i> cooked." jihoon said, his voice muffled by hyunsuk's hoodie.</p><p>"i have plenty of batter." hyunsuk smiled. "we can give junkyu the burnt ones."</p><p>"you wouldn't dare." jihoon laughed, swatting at hyunsuk's back.</p><p>"watch me." hyunsuk pressed his lips to jihoon's forehead. "seriously though, you're just as important to me as my family is, and i'll include you in every single tradition we have all the way down to the silliest and most ridiculous ones. plus my family loves you almost as much as i do. except not really."</p><p>"you're an idiot." jihoon rolled his eyes.</p><p>"your idiot." hyunsuk flashed a cheeky grin as he turned his attention back to the pancakes so they wouldn't end up burnt to a crisp.</p><p>"you're so corny." jihoon laughed, wrapping his arms around hyunsuk's waist and resting his chin on hyunsuk's shoulder.</p><p>jihoon was a good three inches taller than hyunsuk - it's not much, but it always made the older man feel small around the younger. hyunsuk had tapped out at one hundred seventy-one centimeters and jihoon at one hundred seventy-eight, and while it's not the biggest difference, it's just enough to be noticeable, and just enough to make hyunsuk feel safe and protected in jihoon's embrace as the younger almost towered over him. hyunsuk had never told jihoon before, but he loved moments like this with jihoon just holding him and watching what he's doing over his shoulder.</p><p>hyunsuk smiled to himself as he flipped batch after batch of pancakes, jihoon never letting go and simply shifting with hyunsuk every time he moved. clingy jihoon was hyunsuk's favorite jihoon.</p><p>it wasn't until there was a knock at the apartment door that jihoon finally (and very reluctantly) unwrapped his arms from around hyunsuk's middle to let their friends in.</p><p>"you're twenty minutes late." hyunsuk heard jihoon say, a teasing undertone to his statement. he could practically hear the younger rolling his eyes.</p><p>"well <i>someone</i> forgot to get gas and we almost got stranded on our way over." </p><p>"you never told me i needed to fill up the tank! besides, it's <i>your</i> car?" </p><p>jihoon came back into the kitchen, almost <i>running</i> to get away from the bickering couple. "i don't know what <i>you're</i> running for, i have to deal with them all day." hyunsuk laughed, tweaking jihoon's nose.</p><p>"better you than me!" jihoon grinned, and hyunsuk shook his head.</p><p>"pancakes are ready!" hyunsuk announced, completely unsurprised by junkyu and mashiho falling silent at the mention of food. he was thankful for the moment of peace and he savored it, knowing it probably wouldn't last very long. "go ahead and get situated at the table and i'll bring everything over."</p><p>jihoon shot hyunsuk a grateful look that hyunsuk returned with a smile, and led junkyu and mashiho over to the table. </p><p>breakfast went perfectly - all the way up until jihoon got up to leave. hyunsuk walked the younger out to his car with the sole intentions of getting a goodbye kiss away from junkyu and mashiho's company, and what hyunsuk wants, hyunsuk gets. he revels in feeling of jihoon's lips against his, soft and sweet as ever, for the few seconds he's allowed before jihoon pulls away.</p><p>"don't miss me too much, okay?" jihoon smiles up at hyunsuk as he slides into the driver's seat. </p><p>"definitely not making any promises." hyunsuk said, casting a glance towards their apartment.</p><p>"they'll calm down eventually." jihoon tried to reassure hyunsuk, but the older man just gave him a skeptical look. "junkyu is my best friend, i know him better than anyone. he'll calm down."</p><p>"i'm trusting you." hyunsuk narrowed his eyes at jihoon. "if he doesn't settle down, i'll be taking it up with you."</p><p>"okay, you do that." jihoon laughed. "don't burn the place down while i'm gone or anything."</p><p>hyunsuk rolled his eyes, and watched jihoon drive away. he heaves a sigh and runs a hand through his hair, turning around to head back inside.</p><p>much to hyunsuk's surprise, junkyu and mashiho have already started cleaning up from breakfast, and they're washing dishes as he closes the door behind himself. "you guys really didn't have to worry about all that." hyunsuk shook his head and started clearing the last of the food from the table. </p><p>"no worries, hyung." junkyu gives hyunsuk a warm smile and dries his hands off. "we owed you for breakfast anyway." </p><p>"you really didn't owe me anyth-"</p><p>"hyung, really." mashiho cut him off. "it's fine, we wanted to help. don't worry about it."</p><p>hyunsuk nodded, albeit uncertainly. "okay then." he sighed. "thank you guys."</p><p>"of course, hyung." junkyu nodded. "so what are we starting with for the decorations?"</p><p>"oh, um…" hyunsuk paused, looking around and taking in the apartment. "we can start with the lights in the living room? we'll do the balloons and garland shit after that, and then the banners after we take care of food. the only things we need to take care of food-wise today are the dips and desserts. everything else can be done tomorrow since it's just snacks."</p><p>"mashiho and i can go ahead and start on lights," junkyu offered. "i'm taller, so it's probably best that's what i do."</p><p>hyunsuk narrowed his eyes at junkyu's height comment and shook his head. "there's extension cords on the third shelf of the hallway closet, you'll probably need them."</p><p>"thanks, hyung." junkyu smiled, and he and mashiho headed into the living room to start hanging the lights, leaving hyunsuk alone in the kitchen. </p><p>a few minutes later, hyunsuk was seated on the kitchen floor with a helium tank, two packs of balloons, and a speaker blaring christmas music that junkyu was singing along to at the top of his lungs. hyunsuk couldn't help but smile, even though he wished jihoon was there to experience this with them.</p><p>"did jihoon happen to tell either of you about what he's busy with today?" hyunsuk called, turning down the music for a moment.</p><p>"nah," junkyu responded while laughing at something mashiho said. "he didn't, just said he would be out while we were here."</p><p>"alright then." hyunsuk sighed, turning the music back up. the whole time he filled and tied balloons, he found himself missing jihoon. it was christmas eve, and jihoon was off doing whatever secret thing he was doing, leaving hyunsuk to deal with decorations and the most chaotic couple he knows. </p><p>he smiles to himself when he remembers that jihoon will be home later for them to go see the lights in the square, and suddenly, the situation doesn't seem so sucky anymore. hyunsuk doesn't stop smiling - not after he's finished with his balloons, not after he's put the chili cheese dip in the oven, and not even hours later when he's placing a cheesecake in the refrigerator to chill.</p><p>the hours fly by with junkyu and mashiho as company, and hyunsuk regrets complaining about them earlier. they're finally hanging up the banners, and hyunsuk frowns at the one he's holding. </p><p>"i think jihoonie bought the wrong banner." hyunsuk pouted, holding up the packaging to show junkyu, whose eyes widened. the look he shoots mashiho goes unnoticed by hyunsuk, who's too busy pouting over the banner. "i can't hang up a proposal banner for a christmas party." he sighs heavily.</p><p>"jihoon-hyung might have misread it?" mashiho offers an explanation, and hyunsuk shrugs his shoulders. "or maybe he was in a hurry and grabbed the wrong one? either way, i'll just text him and tell him to pick up a new banner on his way over." </p><p>an hour later, jihoon is coming through the front door, newly bought banner in hand. hyunsuk all but jumps on him, throwing his arms around the taller's neck. "i missed you." he mumbled into jihoon's shoulder.</p><p>"junkyu and mashiho couldn't have been <i>that</i> bad." jihoon laughed, wrapping his arms around hyunsuk's waist.</p><p>"no, they were fine, i just missed you." hyunsuk breathed jihoon in, humming happily. it was the best he had felt all day since jihoon had left. "so how the hell did you manage to end up with a marriage proposal banner anyway?" </p><p>"i think i just grabbed the wrong one." jihoon shrugged. "it's no biggie, we've already got our replacement and everything is back on track." he said, giving hyunsuk a bright smile that made his chest feel warm.</p><p>“m’kay,” hyunsuk hummed. “never leave me alone with a couple again - especially that one.”</p><p>“you really did miss me, huh?” jihoon asked teasily, chuckling at hyunsuk’s pout. “okay, okay, i promise i will never leave you alone with a couple ever again.”</p><p>hyunsuk smiled up at jihoon, who ducked his head to kiss him. hyunsuk leaned into jihoon, into the kiss, smiling against jihoon’s lips. there was nothing hyunsuk loved more than kissing jihoon, because the younger man wore his feelings on his lips rather than his sleeve, and hyunsuk felt nothing short of loved and treasured when jihoon kissed him. jihoon never failed to make hyunsuk feel like the most important person in the world - in jihoon’s world. </p><p>jihoon had carved himself a place in hyunsuk’s heart from the moment their eyes met, made himself an irreplaceable piece of hyunsuk’s life the moment he said hello, and engraved his name upon every bone in hyunsuk’s body the moment their lips touched for the first time. hyunsuk had decided that jihoon was perfect after their first date, and after their third, he realized that there wasn’t ever going to be anyone better than him.</p><p>when hyunsuk was young, his mother used to tell him a story about how the first people of the universe had four arms, four legs, and two hearts that beat together in one body - until they were all cruelly split in two. she always said that even now, the universe crafts a perfect match for everyone that walks the earth - a soulmate. hyunsuk was sure that if soulmates really did exist, jihoon was his. there wasn’t anyone who understood hyunsuk like jihoon does, not even yoshi - hyunsuk’s best friend. they were perfectly synced to each other, and it’s like they can read each other’s minds sometimes.</p><p>some would call hyunsuk stupid and foolish and naive for allowing himself to fall in love so young, for giving himself to another so quickly - but hyunsuk didn’t care. he may have only been eighteen when he and jihoon first met, and he may only be twenty now, but there was no one hyunsuk loved more than he loved jihoon, and he knew jihoon loved him just as much, and that’s all that would ever matter to him. </p><p>“everything is ready aside from the banner,” hyunsuk said, resting his cheek back on jihoon’s shoulder. "i already took care of the dip and the desserts."</p><p>"we can hang the banner tomorrow." jihoon said. "i'm kicking junkyu and mashiho out now, so go ahead and get ready so we can go see the lights in the square."</p><p>hyunsuk's face lit up at the mention of the lights, and a wide grin appeared on his face, turning his eyes to crescents. jihoon gave him a tender look that was so full of love that hyunsuk thought he might melt right then and there. instead of melting, he just kissed jihoon on the cheek and headed down the hall. </p><p>it was cold outside, and it was only going to get colder the later they stayed out, so hyunsuk changed into his favorite thick sweater - it was his favorite because it was soft and and warm and it had been a gift from jihoon. and sometimes jihoon would borrow it and wear it himself, so it still smelled like him. hyunsuk smiled as he buried his nose in the soft material, breathing in the faint scent of jihoon. he hummed to himself, and finished changing. </p><p>junkyu and mashiho were already gone when hyunsuk made his way out into the living room, and the slightly selfish (very slight, because hyunsuk could never be truly selfish) part of him was glad, because now he could have his time with jihoon after spending his entire day with the two of them. </p><p>it was dark by the time they reached the square, and hyunsuk swore he felt his heart stop when he saw the way the lights reflected in jihoon's eyes, like tiny stars. </p><p>the snow crunched beneath their feet as they walked, and hyunsuk couldn't stop himself from grabbing a handful - with completely bare hands - and making a quick snowball to throw at jihoon, whose mouth rounded into a surprised 'o'. hyunsuk laughed at first, until he started to feel his hands burning from the cold.</p><p>"you're an absolute idiot," jihoon sighed, rolling his eyes. "all these layers, and even a scarf, but you couldn't wear some gloves?"</p><p>"i forgot." hyunsuk pouted, rubbing his cold and now very red hands together. "i don't know where my gloves are anyway."</p><p>"put one of your hands in your pocket," jihoon ordered, and hyunsuk obeyed. "okay, now give me your other one."</p><p>hyunsuk had thought jihoon was just going to hold his hand and warm it, since he was wearing gloves, but that wasn't what happened. jihoon took hyunsuk's hand - which was much smaller than his, by the way - and slipped it into the glove alongside his own, and intertwined their fingers.</p><p>hyunsuk smiled wide, a blush spreading across his face as he leaned into jihoon's side while they walked. jihoon's hand was so warm and it gave hyunsuk butterflies in his stomach like it was the first time they had ever held hands.</p><p>jihoon looks stunning, the lights changing the colors of his skin and shining in his eyes, and hyunsuk thinks he might have spent more time staring at him than the lights. there's several times that hyunsuk makes jihoon stop for pictures and selfies (though it makes him a little sad to stop sharing jihoon's glove), and jihoon happily complies every time.</p><p>"it wasn't an accident." jihoon says suddenly, making hyunsuk look up from his phone where he was examining the photos he had just taken.</p><p>"what wasn't?" hyunsuk questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.</p><p>"the banner. i bought it on purpose." a smile works its way onto jihoon's lips, and hyunsuk stares with wide eyes. "i spent my whole day with yoshi- i guess i was trying to keep myself from either going insane or chickening out, whichever would've come first. i heard plenty of embarrassing stories about you in the process. yoshi said he doesn't know how he's put up with you this long." </p><p>hyunsuk opens his mouth, closing it again when he can't manage to make himself speak. his heart is pounding against his ribcage and it's so loud in his ears he's sure everyone else around them can hear it.</p><p>"i know it's only been less than two years, and maybe this is a little soon, but nothing has ever really moved <i>slowly</i> when it comes to us. not when falling in love with you was the fastest thing i've ever done." jihoon takes in a breath. "i've known you were the one for me for a long time now, and i've known i loved you for even longer. i can't imagine what my life would've been like if i had never met you, and i can't imagine what it would be like without you in my future, and i don't ever want to find out."</p><p>hyunsuk is crying, tears streaming down his face as it really sinks in, as he's finally registering what's happening. jihoon is still talking, but every word is going in one ear and out the other, and hyunsuk's breath catches in his throat and he can't move as he watches jihoon sink down to one knee in the snow. </p><p>"choi hyunsuk, will you marry me?" the world stops the moment the words leave jihoon's lips, and everyone around them disappears and all hyunsuk can see is <i>jihoon</i>. there's ringing in his ears and everything is just so loud and inside his head, hyunsuk is laughing and crying and he's screaming <i>yes yes yes</i> at the top of his lungs.</p><p>but in reality, all hyunsuk can do is nod as he throws himself against jihoon, wrapping his arms around the younger's neck and crying into his shoulder and he just <i>can't stop nodding</i>. the snow is melting beneath his knees and seeping into his jeans and he can feel skin starting to freeze but he doesn't care. all he cares about is the fact that jihoon is here and in his arms and they're going to get married and he's going to grow old with the love of his life.</p><p>when hyunsuk finally lifts his head to wipe his tears, he can see the clock out of the corner of his eye. it's decorated with lights and garland and ornaments - and it's three minutes past midnight. </p><p>"merry christmas, jihoon." hyunsuk smiles and he feels warm all over, despite the fact that his jeans are soaked through and freezing cold.</p><p>"merry christmas," jihoon breathed. his smile reaches his eyes and hyunsuk is breathless. "i love you."</p><p>hyunsuk doesn't reply. he just takes jihoon's face in his hands and kisses him, on their knees in the snow in the middle of the town square for everyone passing by to see.</p><p>"your hands are cold." jihoon mumbles against hyunsuk's lips, and he wrinkles his nose when the older pulls away. </p><p>"i don't have any gloves, remember?" hyunsuk grinned.</p><p>jihoon just rolled his eyes and grabbed hyunsuk's hand, guiding it back into the glove with his own. "we should probably head back home and change." he said, gesturing to their jeans that had started to harden.</p><p>"yeah, i think we should." hyunsuk laughed.</p><p><i>home</i>. that was a funny word to hyunsuk. to most people, home was a place, whether it be a country or a town, or a house. but to hyunsuk, home was a person. to hyunsuk, home was a one hundred seventy-eight centimeter man with dyed dirty blond hair, a cute nose, and a ridiculous eye rolling habit. jihoon wasn't the most perfect man ever - sometimes he forgets to clean up after himself, he burns dinner a little too often, he leaves the water running while he brushes his teeth, he has an incredible talent of losing his phone - but he's perfect for hyunsuk, and that's the only thing that really matters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, and i hope you enjoyed it !! i have two other fics in the works right now so please look out for those !!</p><p>find me on twitter @enbysuk !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>